The Return
by xoc13
Summary: Brennan returns to DC after a year.Booth thinks she walked away from their relationship,but there's something he doesn't know.When Brennan returns,she finds that Booth may have already found someone else.R&R.B&B of course.Set in the future,sometime in s6.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my computer wasn't working for a few days and while sitting and staring at nothing this story idea popped into my head. Read and let me know if there's interest for me to continue it:D**

**Warning: **_**May be**_** OOC. Keep an open mind like my beta said and let me know your thoughts :D**

**So, B&B established a relationship. After a few months together, Brennan was asked to help at a dig in Central America. She kept contact with Booth, but when she didn't return by the promised date…Booth wondered if she was running away from them…a year after her departure from DC she returns, wanting nothing more than for Booth to hold her.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

It was late afternoon as Brennan exited the airport. She took a deep breath as she waited for a cab. It had been a little over a year since she'd been in DC. She waved a cab over, wanting nothing more than to find Booth and have him hold her.

Booth buried his face in his hands. He'd been in his office all day finishing up paperwork. It had been one of _those_ days; one of those days were _everything_ reminded him of Brennan. It had been about a year since she left DC and about six months since he lost contact with her. His thoughts wondered on the good times they had and the wonderful relationship they'd shared as a couple. He asked himself every day what had gone wrong.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he looked up at those beautiful blue eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hm… you know I love your beard, but it's getting a little too long." Marissa teased. Marissa Hernandez was Booth's neighbor and…girlfriend? She was flirty with him, but never in an inappropriate way. He never knew when she'd place a kiss on his lips.

He gave her a half smile. "Are you done here so we can grab a bite to eat?" Marissa worked down the block, a few building over from the Hoover and they shared lunch or dinner after work every now and then. Booth told her that he was done for the day; grabbing his suit jacket they exited his office.

B&B

Brennan took a deep breath before knocking on Booth's door. She knocked, taking in that he no longer left the fake rock by his front door. A woman opened the door and Brennan was speechless for a few seconds.

"I'm looking for Seeley Booth. Special Agent Seeley Booth." She managed to say. A young man appeared next to the woman and they told Brennan that they'd been living there for about six months. She thanked them for their time and headed back to the elevator. _He doesn't live there anymore._ Brennan thought as she rode the elevator to the first floor.

Brennan felt lost in the city. Before she knew it she found herself in front of the diner. As she was getting ready to cross the street, her eyes landed on him. Booth was seated on _their_ usual table with a beautiful blonde across from him on _her_ seat. The woman leaned across the table, brushing something off from Booth's beard. Brennan could see that the beard made him look older than he was, but his musculature was still visible under his t-shirt. The woman leaned again, this time to place a quick kiss on his lips. Booth gave the woman a smile as she sat back down. Brennan bit back the tears as she felt her heart break into a million pieces, not literally of course. She turned the corner in search of a cab.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked Booth.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw someone." Booth looked away from the window to look at Marissa. For a moment there he thought he had seen Brennan across the street. Shaking his head, he finished his coffee and slapped some bills on the table.

B&B

"Dr. Brennan!" The guard at her apartment building was happy to see her. He handed her a box full of her mail. He told her that it didn't fit in her mailbox after a short while of her absence. He welcomed her back as Brennan made her way towards the elevators.

Brennan left the box full of mail next to the door as soon as she entered her apartment. It was just how she'd left it, dustier of course. She stripped off her clothing, grabbing some pajama pants and a tee that smelled like they'd been in the closet for too long.

Brennan fell on her bed, hugging her pillow fiercely. She had wanted to be in Booth's arms. She needed his comfort; she needed to have her arms wrapped around him and not on a pillow. She cried herself to sleep thinking about the high possibility that his arms could be wrapped around his _friend_ at that exact moment.

Booth closed his front door, heading straight to his bathroom. He stripped off to only boxers, dropping his discarded clothes in the hamper. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and headed to his bedroom. He settled on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He'd definitely had one of _those_ days, where everything reminded him of her. He'd moved apartments to surprise her when she got back. His intension was to ask her to move in with him and even if she didn't, his new place would be bigger in case she wanted to spend time there with him. But she hadn't returned and he had lost contact with her. He turned on his side, hugging a pillow and drifting off to sleep. 

B&B

Booth was awoken by the buzz of his cell phone on his nightstand.

"Booth." He answered. "I'll be there." He hung up and rose from the bed. There was a case very early in his morning.

He showered quickly, needing to stop by the Jeffersonian before he went to the crime scene. "Who are you?" He asked the stranger he saw in the mirror. He wondered if he should get rid of the beard, but he was already running late.

It was past seven in the morning by the time Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian.

"We got a case. Where's Daisy?" He growled at Cam when he didn't see the young anthropologist. Cam rolled her eyes, knowing how grouchy her friend was lately.

"It's not her time to come in and Clark's not in DC today." Cam grabbed her equipment and followed Booth to the SUV to head over to the crime scene. It turned out to be a pretty meaty body, so Cam's presence was right on.

B&B

Brennan arrived at the lab early that morning, about half an hour after Booth and Cam had left. She had been able to sleep very little due to the _nightmares_ that still haunted her. As she crossed the double glass doors of the lab, she saw a toddler trying to stand and falling on his behind, so he resumed to crawling his way around the lab. He looked adorable and Brennan couldn't resist picking him up. The boy giggled and she placed a kiss on the boy's cheek. She smiled at him, taking in his eyes. She knew it was probably Angela's baby since she was pregnant when Brennan had left.

"Jack Jr., there you are." Hodgins' voice caused her to removed her eyes from the boy. "Dr. B!" Hodgins yelled, hugging Brennan and kissing her cheek. "Where  
have you been?" He asked more to himself than anyone.

"Congratulations." Brennan congratulated the bug man as he took junior from her arms.

"Dr. Brennan!" Daisy shrieked, running straight towards her idol. "It's so good to see you." The young woman said. "When I was defending my dissertation, I would ask myself 'wwbd?' or if I needed to stall more time, I'd ask 'wwdbd?'." The young woman grinned.

"Sweetie!" Angela ran to her best friend, crushing the anthropologist in a bear like huge.

"It's good to see you too, Ange." Brennan returned the hug. Brennan smiled them. So much had been _taken_ _away_ from her: her friend's childbirth, Daisy getting her doctorate, Booth...

Booth walked into the lab with Cam a few feet behind. He noticed the squints were gathered on the forensics platform and grinned. He'd put them to work and he would take junior for some playtime. He reached the platform and froze momentarily.

Brennan stared at him too. He stepped on the steps of the platform without swiping his ID card. The alarms went off, causing junior to cry. Booth and Brennan stood face to face, staring into the other's eyes.

**So, is there interest? Hmm…I liked to know if you guys want me to continue it:D**

'**wwbd' is what Daisy told Brennan in the ep where they thought Daisy was 'cheating' on Sweets. It stands for 'what would Brennan do' and the 'wwdbd' stands for 'what would Dr. Brennan do'. **


	2. Bumpy working relationship

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:D glad you guys gave it a chance. Hugs to my beta for the help.**

**So, if you're confused on the timeline, I apologize. I guess I forgot to put that this is set in the future; maybe during s6 or after…soon you guys will know what happened to Brennan and why she didn't return before…that being said, here's the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Cam swiped her ID card to shut the alarms off. Angela took little Jack from Hodgins and soothed him. Neither one of the partners said a thing. Sensing the tension, Angela took junior to her office even though she wanted to see what would happen between the partners. She said she would be in her office if anyone needed her.

"Dr. Brennan, it's good to see you." Cam hugged the anthropologist. The pathologist briefed the bug man and Daisy on their newest case and took Brennan to her office. Cam wondered what the hell was going on. A few days ago she'd receive an envelope from the State Department granting Brennan access to work on cases and now she was back.

After a short talk, Cam asked with a wide smile, "So, do we have you back on the team?"

"If you'll take me back." Brennan returned the smile.

"Hah, like we're letting you go." Cam grinned.

Tox screens, x-rays and dentals later the day was moving on quickly. The remains were de-fleshed and Daisy set the bones out in anatomical order on a lab table.

Cam was busy running tests on the flesh, Hodgins was sifting through bugs and dirt, Angela was working on her sketch of the victim while junior napped, and Brennan and Daisy were busy cataloging the injuries on the bones. Booth was at the Hoover waiting to hear something from the squints. He couldn't believe Brennan hadn't even said 'hello'…well, he hadn't said 'hello' either, but he wasn't the one that left.

By the end of the work day, Booth was given a positive ID for their victim. He set out to talk to the family _without_ Brennan.

Angela wanted to talk to her friend and ask her what had happened, but she could see her friend needed space and time. Soon Angela would find the right time to talk to her friend.

Brennan cleaned her apartment and threw in a few loads in the washer. She kept herself busy and was able to fall asleep from exhaustion.

Booth tossed in bed unable to sleep. She was back and all he wanted to do was hug her and kiss her, but he also wanted to know what the hell had happened.

B&B

Two days passed and they made progress on the case. The victim's boyfriend was their only suspect and Booth kept an eye on him since his alibi didn't check out.

Hodgins found particles and metal specs on the victims skull that indicated she was struck with a common wrench. The particles indicated the victim was killed elsewhere and dragged to where the body had been found.

Booth and Brennan were stuck to visit the place where Hodgins said the victim was killed. The squints had all made excuses to not accompany Booth and Booth suspected they were trying to get him to be partners again with Brennan.

Brennan found a bloody wrench hidden in the grassy field, a few miles away from where the body was actually found. The wrench was the one they had agreed to be the murder weapon. She placed it in an evidence bag and placed the evidence bag inside her bag and started walking towards the SUV.

Booth was furious. How could she just show up and work with him without telling him anything?

"Why didn't you answer my messages or my calls? You just disappeared." Brennan was still walking towards the SUV. "I know we had an argument, but you just erased yourself off the phase of the earth. What the hell?" He grabbed her arm forcefully, instantly regretting it. He released her and was about to apologize when she slugged him. He fell on his side; she still had a kick ass punch.

"Don't touch me." She yelled before turning and walking down the dirt road. It would be about a twenty minute walk to the main road, but she wasn't riding with him. She'd figure out how she'd get to the lab once she was on the main road. And if she didn't get lucky enough for a taxi to pass by, then she'd walk the one hour walk to the Jeffersonian.

Booth drove towards the main road. He felt like an idiot. What the hell had he done? He didn't even know himself anymore. Booth took a right when he reached the main road. "Damn it, she walks fast." He said as he stepped on it, finding her walking by the side of the road. A car was rolling slowly. Booth could see a guy talking to her and Booth didn't need to hear the man's words to know what he was saying. Booth honked and the man unwillingly sped up. Booth honked again, but Brennan didn't turn to face him. "Hey, come on, Bones. Get in the car." He called, but Brennan still didn't turn to look at him. She just said 'don't call me Bones' and continued to walk.

B&B

"Is Brennan back yet?" Booth made a quick stop at the Hoover before he went to the lab, hoping she'd be back at the lab by the time he got there. Booth stepped on the platform searching for Brennan. Everyone looked at him confused, not missing the fact that he called her Brennan and not Bones.

"She went with _you_ to the real crime scene." Angela stated. Booth told them they'd had a disagreement and she had _walked_ it back to the Jeffersonian.

"She what!" Cam shrieked before grabbing Booth by the arm and dragging him to her office. She locked the door and turned to look at Booth. "What happened? And don't lie to me." She stated, hands on hips. Booth told her he had grabbed Brennan's arm after he said some harsh things.

"And she slugged you?" Cam asked and he nodded. "Good." Cam grinned. "It's about time someone puts you in your place. You're always grouchy. You're not gambling are you?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"No, I'm done gambling." He stated honestly. He had taken a chance with Brennan and _she_ hadran away.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Angela asked, taking in her friend's sun-red face. Brennan didn't say anything and went into work mode.

After giving Booth his talk, Cam moved to talk with Brennan. "What ever happened between you two personally has a negative effect in your working relationship. I've given Sweets a call. You two need the evaluation before you continue to work together." Cam was the boss but she was also their friend. Cam asked Brennan about what was happening with the State Department and her absence. Cam actually thought Brennan would not tell her, but Brennan gave the pathologist the short and _authorized _version of the events that kept her from returning to DC.

Cam listened with her mouth wide open. They had all assumed that Brennan wanted to get away, but they'd all been so wrong. "I had no idea." Cam wanted to hug the anthropologist but she felt like she'd be pushing it. She could only imagine the horrors that hide behind the 'authorized' version of the events.

B&B

The next day the partners had to meet with Sweets.

Brennan sat across from the shrink in her usual spot. After a few minutes of silence, Brennan wondered if Booth would show up. Sweets told her that their first half hour would just be them. He asked her if she wanted to talk about what happened to her in El Salvador. Brennan's head snapped up and she stared at the psychologist. She didn't know that the FBI was already aware of the situation. She really didn't want to talk about her time in captivity with the shrink. All she wanted was to fall back where she'd left off, but she knew that would be difficult to do and she didn't mention it, knowing the shrink would have something to say about that.

Booth knocked on the door before he entered the shrink's office. "Am I late?" He asked worriedly.

"No. Take a seat, agent Booth." Booth took a seat and Sweets noted how the partners instinctively settled close to each other without knowing it.

After their session with Sweets, they headed to the little kitchen area in the FBI. Brennan drank some water and Booth made some coffee.

"I'm going to question the suspect. Do you want to tag along?" Booth asked, subconsciously running a hand over his beard. Brennan told him she had work to do.

Hacker crossed Brennan as she walked towards the elevators. "Tempe!" He gave her a smile, hugging her tightly. He whispered something in her ear that Booth couldn't make out. He was too interested in the conversation Brennan was having with Hacker that he didn't see Marissa approaching.

"Hello." She punched Booth's arm playfully. By the time Booth looked to where Brennan and Hacker had been standing, he saw they were already gone. "Are you heading out to lunch?" She asked him and Booth told her he couldn't, that he had work to do. He lied; he could have squeezed lunch in.

Brennan saw the dark haired woman place a hand on Booth's shoulder, shaking her head in laughter. _A blonde one and a dark haired one? That two timing b…_ her thoughts were interrupted as Hacker called her name and ushered her inside his office.

"Nice wig." Marissa wore a different wig everyday. Booth didn't know why, but she always looked good with a wig on. He'd never seen her real hair. Marissa said 'bye' and headed back the way she came from.

Booth received a call from Cam. She told him the DNA on the murder weapon was not only their victim's but their suspect's too. Their suspect had DNA on file for an assault charge a few years back. Booth smiled when he hung up; they had their man now.

Booth walked to his office before heading out to make an arrest. He passed by Hacker's office on the way and saw that Brennan and Hacker where inside. Booth couldn't see her face, but Hacker's face was all seriousness. Booth wondered what was going on. First, Sweets talked with Brennan alone and now Hacker. Booth decided he would need to find out what he was being kept out of.

**Please review:D I'd like to know your thoughts on this new chap:)**


	3. What happened?

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:D Here's the next chap:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

As soon as Booth had their suspect in the interrogation room, the man confessed. He and his girlfriend had an argument and he struck her. He said it was an accident and he panicked and disposed the body.

Booth sat in his office staring into space. He remembered his argument with Brennan and thought how stupid it all was. Her dig had extended unexpectedly. Booth had moved apartments and wanted to surprise her. She had gotten through to him via video chat. He remembered she looked worried and she wanted to tell him something. She was supposed to be on a plane when they started their link and Booth wondered what was going on.

"_Bones, why aren't you on the plane?"_ He had asked. Her face had been full of worry and she had leaned close to the screen.

"_Booth, listen to me..."_ She had said.

"_You're not coming back yet?"_ He had asked, hurt.

"_I can't, but I need you to..."_

"_What? I can't believe this. You've been there six months. Every time there's an excuse and you don't come back. Are you bored? Huh, do you not want this?"_ He had cut her off.

"_Damn it, Booth. Shut up and listen."_ She had said. The pounding in his chest was fast and he wondered if it was over. He wasn't being rational and hadn't listened to her. Before she could resume her speech, their connection was severed. At first he thought she had gotten pissed off at him and had decided not to talk to him. He sent her emails and tried the video chat, but he had no luck. He dialed the dig site, but he was told she 'couldn't' come to the phone. He had thought she was still mad at him.

While Booth sat in his office thinking about what had happened between them, Angela walked inside Brennan's office.

"Sweetie, the case is closed." Brennan looked at her friend with an 'I know' glance. "Well, I've given you time to settle in and now you're going to tell me what's going on."

Angela told Brennan she'd go with her to her apartment. Brennan knew the artist wasn't going to give up and she would eventually have to tell her friend about it.

"What about the baby?" Brennan asked, her last attempt to stall some more time.

"Sweetie, Hodgie sifts through bugs and slime at work. Dirty diapers are a piece of cake fore him." Angela grinned and Brennan couldn't help but smile.

B&B

"No wifey tonight?" Hodgins pouted.

"Nope. Sorry." Angela kissed Hodgins good night and walked with Brennan to one of the guestrooms. Angela placed the baby monitor on the nightstand and sat on the bed with her legs crossed. Brennan sat next to her friend, mimicking the same position.

Seeing that Brennan wasn't going to jump in and talk, Angela started off the conversation. She told her friend about little Jack and what he liked. The baby was nine months old and Brennan was filled in on all the important landmarks of the baby's life so far.

"The dig was supposed to last only one month." Brennan started and Angela listed carefully, knowing that what she was about to hear was not to leave the room. "When the month was up, I was asked to help out for another month. I wanted to come back…be with Booth." Brennan was quiet for a few minutes. "I had a talk with him and he understood, so I stayed another month." Angela took her friend's hand in reassurance. Brennan explained that more and more remains were surfacing and at first she felt like she needed their stories to be heard. By the time she figured out that the same soldiers that were guarding the dig site were responsible for the deaths of the people she had to identify, she had already been at the dig for six months. It was her day to leave and when she had gone to the front gates, she wasn't allowed to leave. She had quickly retreated to her tent and set up a video chat to ask Booth for help. "We had an argument and I couldn't tell him." Brennan told Angela that before she could inform Booth of the situation, her link with Booth was severed. She was bound and held captive. "Apparently the CIA, DEA among other agencies were working the operation and the FBI was kept out of the loop." Brennan stared at her friend.

"Were you _hurt_?" Angela couldn't vocalize the horrible thoughts that crossed her mind. Brennan knew what her friend meant and she shook her head 'no'. Angela hugged her friend, crying for the horrible things her friend must have gone through during her captivity.

B&B

It was late at night when Booth sat on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial and looked ahead at the reflecting pool. He remembered how many times he'd been there with Brennan. He hated closing the case not celebrating with her at the diner or The Founding Fathers. She was back and if he hadn't been such an ass, then maybe they could be working things out instead of being distant with each other.

Booth sat there asking himself why her file would be protected by the State Department. He knew something was wrong and he wondered what had happened. He wondered if all the secrecy had to do with her time away. He wondered what it was she had been about to tell him when their link was severed. What if something had happened and it'd been his fault for not listening?

Brennan had slipped out of the Hodgins' mansion after her friend had fallen asleep. Brennan couldn't sleep and she wondered the streets until she found herself at the Lincoln Memorial. She saw a man sitting on the steps and she instantly knew it was Booth.

She sat next to him and didn't say anything. She wanted to hug him, but she also wanted to slap him for going out with other women. He turned his head to face her and she could see him staring at her. She turned to look at him.

"We've solved a case and you still haven't told me what happened to you." He wanted, no, he needed to know what had happened.

"Why do you care?" She asked. He stared at her and told her he cared. He'd waited for her and then she just disappeared. Brennan was furious; it was like he was blaming it all on her. Brennan lost her cool and blurted everything out to Booth, the shock evident on his features.

"You should have told me." His face softened and he tried to get closer to her, but she backed away. "I thought…I was so wrong." He tried to hug her, but she stood.

"It doesn't matter. You found comfort quickly." Brennan fought back the tears as she ran down the steps, leaving Booth staring after her.

**Kinda short, but needed to get the story moving and get these two to work on their relationship:D**


	4. Partners?

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chap and alerted:D I was able to finish this one up today too:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

By the time Booth had actually been able to move and run after her, she was gone.

He drove to his place and slouched on the couch. Man, had he been wrong. He had allowed his insecurities to take hold of him and it was his fault what happened to her. He felt that if he had listened to her, nothing bad would have happened to her. He was such an idiot and he'd messed up big.

He couldn't sleep and he decided a shower would help. He was always able to think better with a hot shower. He steeped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. He wiped the mirror and looked at himself. He decided the first step was to get rid of the beard.

After his well needed shave, Booth smiled at what he saw. He saw Booth, the real Booth. He dressed in a suit with colorful socks that had stripes and a gaudy tie. He left his apartment, the sun still hidden, and went to look for Brennan.

Booth went to Brennan's apartment first and didn't find her there. He went to the Jeffersonian, knowing exactly where she'd be. He bought some coffee and headed to limbo, finding Brennan bent over a set of remains. He cleared his throat and Brennan looked up, finding Booth standing across from her. He offered a coffee cup and Brennan understood it was a way for him to apologize; a truce. She took the coffee, stepping away from the remains and taking a sip. Booth smiled at her, asking if they could remain partners, work things out.

"Partners?" He asked.

"Partners." Brennan smiled. They were both willing to work it out and that was a start.

They sipped their coffees in comfortable silence; the first step to returning.

"So, I'll call you if we have a case?" He asked, hoping she was willing to renew their partnership completely. There were lots of things they had to talk about, but there was time.

"Sure." Brennan said, feeling calmer than when they had 'talked' earlier. He took the empty coffee cup from her hand, his hand lingering with hers. Booth turned to leave, but  
stopped when Brennan said his name. "Booth." He turned to look at her. "No beard." She commented. "I like it…it's Boothy." She shot him a smile and he smiled back. As he left the room she snapped her gloves back on.

Booth was making his way towards the lab entrance when Angela saw him. "Wow, studly." Angela commented as she approached Booth with little Jack in her arms. "You look good without the beard." Angela smiled. Little Jack stared at Booth for a few seconds, recognizing him quickly. The boy slapped Booth's cheeks and giggled. "Seems like little Jack likes your look too." Angela grinned and walked towards her office.

Hodgins saw Booth and walked towards him. "No beard. Guess not all of us can sport a beard." Hodgins grinned and Booth shot him a glare.

"And not all of us can sport a diaper bag." Cam and Booth grinned at the bug man. Angela called Hodgins to her office and the bug man quickly made his way over to his wife. "Welcome back, Seeley." Cam smiled, hugging Booth before she headed to her office.

At the Hoover, Booth was the center of attention and murmurs when he walked the halls. He spent most of his day working on paperwork and before lunch time Hacker stopped by his office to ask how he was doing with the paperwork, making a quick comment on his no-beard look before leaving.

At the end of the day, Booth shared the elevator ride with Sweets. "No beard?" He asked and Booth shot him a glare that told the shrink he should refrain from further comment.

Marissa was opening her front door when Booth passed by. She greeted him and also made a comment on his no-beard look. "I thought you said you liked it." He teased.

"Well, I take it back." She grinned, stepping inside her apartment and closing the door.

Booth closed his front door once he was inside. "Did I really look_ that_ bad with a beard?" He asked himself, laughing as he stripped out of his suit.

It was midnight when he got the call, telling him there was a new case. He dialed Brennan's home number, not knowing if she had the same cell number; something he should know. She answered on the third ring, "Brennan." Her voice thick with sleep.

"We have a case, Bones." He held his breath, wondering if she'd tell him not to call her Bones. When she didn't, he continued. "Do you want me to pick you up or will you meet me there?" He asked and he did a happy dance when she said she'd be ready in ten minutes. She hung up and went straight for a quick shower; Booth grabbed jeans and a tee.

Booth parked the SUV in front of her apartment building. She was already waiting for him and got inside. They gave each other a soft smile and it felt like the good old times.

B&B

The weeks passed, with the partners strengthening their partnership. She went out on the field with him and accompanied him when he had to conduct an interrogation. Everyone, including the partners, noticed the way their partnership fell back to normal, with them working the cases together. During their sessions with Sweets, the psychologist noticed how protective the partners were of each other again and how they teamed up on him. Those two were really working things out.

B&B

After making an arrest, the partners had to make a quick stop at Booth's place. The arrest had gotten messy and Booth was covered in mud. Brennan only had her boots dirty.

"I'll just grab a quick shower and then I'll drop you off at the lab." Booth said as they exited the elevator and walked down the hall towards his place.

"I'll wait here." Brennan said, standing out in the hall. Booth nodded and told her he'd only be a minute. Before Brennan could say something he was inside his apartment. Brennan saw the fake rock by his door and smiled. Yes, that was definitely Booth's place.

"Oh, my God! You're Dr. Temperance Brennan!" Marissa said excitedly. Brennan stared at the woman who was wearing a blue dress and a short blue wig. Brennan had to admit it looked good on her. "I've read all of your books." The woman said proudly. Marissa asked Brennan what she was doing there.

"I'm Agent Booth's partner."

"Awesome." Marissa said excitedly, she couldn't believe she was talking to  
Dr. Temperance Brennan in person.

"Do you know him?" Brennan couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, he's my neighbor, although I wouldn't mind being his roommate." She nudged Brennan's elbow and laughed. Brennan felt jealousy course through her body. "Sometimes we grab a bite to eat. He's a really nice person and really hot too. Speaking of hot, here he comes." Marissa licked her lips when she saw Booth in a t-shirt and jeans, his hair still wet from his hasty shower. Brennan shot the woman a 'he's mine' glare, but the woman missed it because she was too busy looking at Booth. Booth smiled at Marissa, placing his hand on the small of Brennan's back as they walked towards the elevators. "Bye, Dr. Brennan." Marissa waved.

"She's nice." Brennan commented through clenched teeth as they rode the elevator. Booth nodded.

B&B

The next day

Brennan sat in her office couch, typing away on her laptop. Angela sat next to her friend with the baby in her arms. Brennan shut her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. Junior extended his arms for Brennan to hold him.

Brennan needed to talk with her best friend. "Do you know if Booth's seeing anyone?" Brennan asked, the baby on her lap was busy playing with Brennan's hands.

"Oh, you mean the wig woman?" Angela asked, and it suddenly hit Brennan that the blonde from the diner and the dark haired woman from the Hoover shared the same characteristics as the blue wigged Marissa. "I haven't talked to her, but I've heard the rumors from the Hoover." Brennan wondered how her friend knew that information. "I hear they're just friends, but she's the flirty type."

"Oh." Was all Brennan said. Hodgins entered the office, asking Angela if she was ready for lunch. Angela invited Brennan, but she said she wasn't hungry. "You guys can go and I can stay here with junior." Hodgins and Angela shared a look and nodded.

"Sure, sweetie. He already ate and the diaper bag's in my office." Brennan nodded.

"Bones..." Booth entered the anthropologist's office, carrying take out. He stopped in his tracks when he found Brennan lying on her back on the couch asleep with junior, his head on her chest. Booth placed the take out bag on her desk. Smiling, he walked towards the two and quietly closed the shades in her office. He looked at them and saw how cute they looked together. Booth remembered how much Brennan wanted to be a mother and he couldn't help but imagine they could have had a child by now if things had gone differently. He covered them with the blanket Brennan kept draped on the back of her couch. He placed a kiss on the top of junior's head. The boy rubbed his cheek on Brennan's chest and she wrapped another arm around the boy in response to his movement. Booth placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way towards the door.

Angela and Hodgins entered the office and Booth pressed a finger on his lips to indicate they should be quiet. The parents witnessed the scene and smiled as they stepped out of the office so they wouldn't wake Brennan and the baby.

B&B

A week later

The partners drove to the outskirts of the city to make the arrest on their latest case. It was late and dark when they got there. Booth had a bad gut feeling. Knowing that Brennan wasn't going to sit tight inside the SUV, Booth told her to stay close.

As soon as they exited the vehicle, their suspect met them with gun fire and ran to the back yard. Booth went after him, with Brennan hot on his heels. It was very dark and hard to see anything. Brennan stumbled, her legs tangling in a discarded roll of barbed wire. She tried to kick it off but couldn't. She heard footsteps approaching and she was relieved to find it was Booth. Not having time to disentangle her from the barbed wire, Booth unbuttoned her jeans and quickly lowered the zipper. He lowered her jeans down her legs, his fingers scrapping her skin. He carefully helped her out of her jeans and boots, her legs bloody from the barbed wire. Brennan had been lost in his hands touching her skin, remembering the last time he had removed her jeans from her body and how they had done it on his couch, the floor, the kitchen counter, the shower...her thoughts were interrupted when he called her name and hooked his arms under hers to help her up.

Their suspect was placed on the back seat of a police car; backup had arrived quickly. Brennan sat on the back of the ambulance, her legs covered in bandages and gauzes. Booth walked over to where she was. "Are you okay?" He asked, searching her eyes. Brennan nodded. He had a pair of FBI sweats in his hand and he helped her put them on, careful not to graze any wound.

Booth parked in front of her apartment building, quickly jogging to the other side to help her out. Brennan opened the car's door and tried to step out of the SUV. Her legs stung and she jumped out of the car, losing her balance. Booth caught her in time, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. Their bodies were pressed close together.

**So, do you like it? Hate it? What do you think will happen next? Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
